In Memoriam
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Peggy helps Steve with one of the last things on his list he needs to do since he has been unfrozen. Four years later, Bucky helps Steve return the favor.


**A/N: In honor of Memorial Day I stumbled upon the idea for this story. The first part takes place after the first Captain America movie, the second part is after Winter Solider, possibly Civil War. There's only slight spoilers if you're a pessimist like me. Hope you enjoy!**

In Memoriam

It was only the fourth time he had been able to visit her since he was unfrozen, but he was grateful for every visit. Her family had welcomed him in graciously with open arms, something he wasn't sure was going to happen, and she had accepted him as well. As he walked down the hallway to her room he was nervous. He knocked lightly on her door and it was answered with a bright "come in."

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Peggy. Age may have changed the way she looked, but in her mannerisms and the way she talked she was still the bright and passionate Peggy Carter he had fell in love with all those years ago. "Good afternoon, Peggy," he said as he leaned down to give the old woman a hug from her chair.

"Steve, it's so good to see you. It's been so long. How have you been," she asked as she poured him a cup of tea, only a slight shake in her hands.

"I've been well. Still trying to adjust to everything," he replied as he grasped the dainty tea cup in his large hands.

She chuckled lightly under her breath. "Oh you'll catch up soon and even surpass me with knowledge about these passing decades. God knows it's been rough on me lately."

Steve sat the cup down in the saucer with a clink and gently grabbed Peggy's hand. "Are you going to be okay today? We can always reschedule."

"A promise is a promise. I'm made of tougher stuff than you think."

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I never doubted you for a second."

She sat her cup down and braced her hands on the tabletop and stood up with some difficulty. She grabbed an elegant, but well worn, walking stick that had been leaning close by to help support herself. "Well Steve, are you ready?"

Regardless of her age Steve knew she was never going to lose her stubborn independent streak. He held and arm out for her and she looped her arm around his and the odd couple walked out the door.

-o-O-o-

It was a sunny day, the drive over had been pleasant and Steve was proud of himself that he was able to maneuver himself around the city. He parked close by so Peggy wouldn't have to walk as far and the others that had gathered made a path for them to get through. Small groups were gathered sporadically around the area, but even though they had never met and never would they were all connected in one way.

Of all the things Steve had dreaded when he was told he woke up seventy years in the future, Peggy and only one other subject made him long for the past the most. And he was finally facing it today.

It was fairly easy to find and Steve made sure Peggy was walking fine on the uneven footing as the slowly made their way to their destination. With a heavy heart the two stopped and Steve helped Peggy sit down on the bench in front of it. He placed the wreath adorned with red, white and blue flowers in front of it, joining several others. He stared at it amongst the other wreaths and the small American flags that had been stuck in the ground in front of it for this occasion. Steve joined Peggy on the bench and he reached for her hand out of comfort.

Captain Steve Rogers

Bucky Barnes

Dum Dum Dugan

Jim Morita

Montgomery Falsworth

Gabriel Jones

Jacques Dernier

Happy Sam Sawyer

Junior Juniper

Pinky Pinkerton

He felt the hot pinpricks of tears threatening to spill. Peggy looked at him assuredly and placed her other hand on top of his. "You know," she said slowly in a bit of a whisper, "the Smithsonian is creating an exhibit just for you and they're featuring the Howling Commandos in a part of it."

He turned to face her. "How do you know?"

"They contacted me and a few of the others over the past few years for interviews and if we had any possessions we were willing to donate for the exhibit. The last time I was in touch with a representative the projected opening was in the Fall of 2013."

Steve looked back at the monument. "They haven't said anything to me."

Peggy bit her lip nervously. "Actually, Director Fury dropped by in January and discussed it with me. Apparently within the early months there had been requests, but Fury was...well furious. He said the museum would be able to manage fine without which is what they would have done if you had not been found. They complied and agreed not to broach you about the subject."

Steve sighed and looked down at his hands. "I don't feel like I deserve it. What did I do that was so special? I just led them, they contributed as much to the effort as I did. Bucky even...even-"

"I know Steve, but you were the face of it all. They are being remembered as well, look right in front of you. They will not be easily forgotten," said Peggy.

Steve turned back towards the monument with its smooth marble front, their names engraved on it, and all of the other mourners' offerings at the base of it. He thought back to the war and the men he knew and the stories that had been told around fires then and probably countless generations since. Everyone would be remembered for their efforts but...

"What about you?"

Peggy looked at him. "What about me, Steve?"

"Who's going to remember you? You've protected this country for decades and no one ever asked you to. You volunteered. Without me and your family who's going to remember what you sacrificed," argued Steve.  
Peggy sighed and Steve swore he could see tears in her eyes. "I was a spy Steve, this country will never know of the work I did and I am okay with that. I did what I did to save people, not for recognition. It's very touching of you to think of me, but I will be fine."

"Peggy-"

She smiled softly at him. "Steve, you can only do so much. Do not worry about me when there are bound to be more important problems ahead of you." She patted his hand and leaned against her walking stick to stand up. "If you don't mind I'd like to go back now. If you want I have some tea and cookies. I can pull out a few photo albums, put on some records."

He looked down at the small, fragile woman, but still saw the same strong Peggy in her eyes. "Of course."

-o-O-o-

Steve placed the wreath of red, white and blue down and backed up to sit on the bench. "Hey, it's going to be okay," reassured Bucky.

Steve looked at his best friend with red, wet eyes. "Who's going to remember her?"

Bucky down casted his eyes to avoid Steve's glance. He was glad his friend had recovered enough to venture this far, but he still struggled with his emotions as well as other people's emotions. "Um...well there's us and her family and S.H.I.E.L.D. You told me about all the people at her funeral, there's them too."

"But look at us Buck, we have to hide our faces to go out in public sometimes. When we die hundreds of thousands will know and will remember us, but for only a few hundred people to remember the greatest agent and woman S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever known? It seems too lopsided. I wish there was something I could do," said Steve.

Bucky kicked his boot against the green grass, uprooting it from its spot and spreading some dirt. "Stark didn't want me to tell you this, and neither did the others, but-"

"But what?"

Bucky looked Steve in the eye. "They're adding on to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. They're including the work that Howard Stark did during and after the war based on his work for Project Rebirth and forming S.H.I.E.L.D., but they're also including a section for her. All her work from the war, the S.S.R. and S.H.I.E.L.D.; all of the missions that have been declassified are being sorted through right now."

"How long have they been working on it," asked Steve quietly.

"Apparently for quite a while if I remember right. It's set to open this July."

Steve grinned through his tears. "Would it be alright if I had a couple of moments?"

Bucky looked between Steve and the headstone. "Sure, I'll just be over here." He walked over and stood under a tree as Steve leaned forward.

"I might not have agreed with you all those years ago when you said it didn't matter if the world remembered you, but I feel better that you are getting recognition for your work." He sighed and kept going. "You were right though, as long as those who love you don't forget you it beats having everyone in the world remember." He felt a few tears falling down. "I'll never forget you Peggy." He stood up from the bench and walked towards Bucky and away from the tombstone, the wreath of red, white and blue flowers, a small American flag and Union Flag at its base. The engraving was partially blocked, but one could still see:

"Margret 'Peggy'

1921-2016

as the two men walked away.


End file.
